Survival of the Fittest
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Post zombie apocalypse. Partners Elizaveta and Ludwig on a chance encounter through a city meet up with a small group. Oneshot.


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Ludwig rubbed his forehead and sighed as he kept his eyes on the road.

"What I wouldn't give for a beer right now." he murmured. Elizaveta glanced at him in amusement.

"What I wouldn't give for a chocolate bar right now." she said as she shifted in the passenger seat. "Especially since I'm on my period."

"Thank you once more for gracing me with a fact that I most definitely needed to know." Ludwig said.

"Please keep the gratefulness to yourself; I'm only saying that so you remember to look for pads and tampons when we raid the stores as well." she said.

"Even if you didn't tell me I would remember." Ludwig said.

Elizaveta rolled her eyes however she went back to staring through the window at the desolate area they were driving through.

As Ludwig drove through the abandoned town Elizaveta suddenly nudged his arm and nodded ahead. Ludwig glanced in the direction.

"Think it's worth a shot?" he asked as he pulled in front of the supermarket.

"Worth a shot." Elizaveta said as she gathered her weapons: guns, knives, bombs. Ludwig did the same, his eyes glancing in every direction.

Slowly they slid out of the car and started towards the supermarket. Ludwig pressed a button on his watch and the car was covered in metal.

At Elizavetas pointed look he shrugged and said "Not going to hurt."

They entered the abandoned market with their guns drawn and pointed in front of them. They walked together slowly, their boots echoing.

At Ludwig's nod Elizaveta jogged to the shelves to examine the contents for a moment before she pulled back. "Rotten." she whispered.

"Let's check the others." Ludwig whispered. "Think we should split up?"

Elizaveta sharply shook her head. "That's what they used to say in the old movies before they were killed." she hissed. "We stay together."

Ludwig let out a chuckle before they both heard a clatter of stones. They immediately turned themselves and their guns in the direction.

"If you're human you have nothing to fear." Elizaveta called out.

There was a moment of silence before a blonde head and a brown haired head looked from around a corner.

"We're not bitten." a girls voice said.

Ludwig and Elizaveta relaxed however they didn't put away their guns as they walked towards the children.

"Are you two alright?" Elizaveta asked kindly. At their nods she hugged them tightly.

"Is there anyone else who isn't infected?" Ludwig asked.

"Two boys." the girl said. "They've been taking care of us since our parents disappeared."

"Where are they?" Elizaveta asked.

"They left to search the city." the boy said. "The monsters don't come here so we're safe."

"How long were they gone?" Ludwig asked.

"They'll be back soon." the girl said. "They usually come back around this time."

"Alright." Ludwig said. "Elizaveta, stay here with the boy-" "Peter!" the boy said. "Sorry, with Peter. The girl-" "Sela!" "Sela and I will go around the store."

"We already organized everything in the store." Sela said proudly. "Even the things we don't need."

Ludwig smiled at her as he took her hand and they started to walk away. "That's great, it makes our jobs easier. My friend and I, we are going to take you guys somewhere safe. It's a long journey and we need all the supplies we can get."

Sela tightened her grip on Ludwig's hand. "Feliciano and Lovino too?"

""Feliciano and Lovino too." he agreed. "How long have your parents been missing?"

Sela shrugged. "They were getting sick so they left for the doctors but they didn't come back. Feli and Lovi take good care of us though!"

"How do you and Peter know each other?"

"We're brother and sister. Our parents adopted us but we're brother and sister." She said. She pushed a door open and said "We keep everything in here."

Ludwig glanced at the materials, mentally calculating everything in the room. "Alright, this is great. We just need to wait for your two guardians to help us move everything to the truck and we'll go. The next town has a small group of people, we'll be safe there."

"Do you think our parents are there?" Sela asked.

"Perhaps." Ludwig said. "Let's get back to Elizaveta and your brother; I'll feel better when we're together."

Ludwig started to walk back when he noticed Sela hadn't moved. "Sela? Come on."

Sela was frozen and had become pale. Ludwig came to her side once more and started to say "Sela, are you-"

He stopped when he glanced into the room once more. What had once been a dog stared back at them and growled, its mutated skin shifting and pulsing.

"Infected dog." he murmured. Moving slowly he repositioned himself in front of Sela with his gun straight pointed at the dog. "Stay behind me."

Suddenly the dog leaped at them and Ludwig pulled the trigger. The dog was blasted back however its head was still intact.

"Move." Ludwig barked as he grabbed Sela by the arm. Practically throwing her behind the cartons he turned back only to find another dog had joined the first one.

"Perfect." Ludwig said. "Elizaveta is never going to let me live this down."

* * *

Elizaveta watched as Ludwig and Sela walked away. "Again with the splitting up." she murmured before she turned to Peter with a smile.

"So Peter, tell me about yourself." she said.

"Well my name is Peter Kirkland and she's Sela Bonnefoy, we're siblings but we're adopted." Peter said. "We used to have a rabbit, a bird, and a dog but we had to give them back when the sickness started. Seal and I are five years old and-"

He stopped suddenly when they heard a noise from the front store. Elizaveta drew Peter close to her as she brought her gun up.

"Stay by me." she instructed.

She relaxed slightly however when she heard a voice call out "Peter? Sela? Where are you guys?"

"It's Feliciano and Lovino." Peter whispered.

Turning a corner gun barrel met gun barrel. Elizaveta couldn't help the side of her lips quirk up in a smile. "Nice to see other humans are still alive."

"Same here." the older looking boy said. His eyes went to Peter. "Where is Sela?"

"She went off with my partner." Elizaveta said bringing her gun down. "Before we get the four of you out of here we need to take whatever supplies you have with us."

"Where the hell do you think you're taking us and why the hell would you think we're going with you?" the boy asked.

"Hmm." Elizaveta said obtaining a mock look of thoughtfulness on her face. "Stay in a city already run over by the infected and maybe get attacked by one and get turned or leave with one of the few humans left to a place where there are other humans and you'll be safe. I just can't make up my mind."

The boy flushed. After he shared a look with his brother he nodded and said "The only reason we're agreeing on this is because of the children."

Elizaveta rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

Suddenly the sound of a gun firing filled the air followed by cursing and a call.

"Elizaveta!" Ludwig yelled. He came from around the corner holding Sela in his arms and pointing his gun at an infected dog.

Elizaveta allowed her instincts to overcome her as she ran forward. She positioned her gun directly over the head of the dog and pulled the trigger. It fell dead to the side.

When she looked at Ludwig she froze when she realized he was pointing his gun towards her. When he pulled the trigger however it flew past her and into the skull of the second dog.

Before Feliciano or Lovino said anything Elizaveta held up her hand and said "Hold on. I need to gloat."

Grinning she walked to Ludwig and said sweetly "So what did we learn?"

Ludwig sighed. "To not split up."

"And what happens if you do?"

"You are most likely to get killed."

"And what would happen if you did not have an amazing partner with out?"

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "I would be dead or worse."

Elizaveta nodded in satisfaction. "Good boy, looks like you can teach an old dog new tricks."

* * *

Ludwig was thankful that when he and Elizaveta had left they had decided to take one of the bigger and newer trucks. They had room for the added supplies, the four new people, and plenty to spare.

Elizaveta, as in her book declared her the winner for the day, was driving. Ludwig was sitting in the back with the others.

"So." Ludwig said breaking the minutes long silence. "Shall we commence on either the getting to know one another or the questions?"

"I'll go first." the younger brother said. "Because if you let my brother go first you're not going to like what he says."

"No argument there." the elder said.

"My name is Feliciano, my brother and I were born and raised in that city." he said nodding to the direction they left. "I like to paint, basically do anything that involves my hands. And we had to watch everyone we knew and loved get turned into those monsters."

"Everyone basically has the same stories." Ludwig said.

"We had to shoot our own grandfather who raised us dead." Lovino said.

"What a coincidence, I had to shoot my lover." Ludwig said.

"This isn't a competition." Elizavetas voice called out. "Little boys and their little egos."

Ludwig sighed as his hand slid into his jacket pocket and took out the ring that lay there. His hand curled over it and the familiar sense of comfort washed over him.

"Must be worth a fortune." Lovino said nodding towards the ring.

"In the old world it was." Ludwig said sliding it along his finger and gently touching the black stones surrounding it. "Now it's not worth the metal it's on."

"So why keep it?"

Ludwig smiled slightly. "Because of what it means on a personal level."

Feliciano sighed. "What happens now?"

"Now? Now we get all of us to the safe town." Ludwig said. "We give the kids with other kids and start your training immediately." he nodded towards Feliciano and Lovino. "Because we need every one of us that remains to be strong and able to fight and defend."

"It's a new world now." Elizaveta added. "We have no time for the weak."

"Survival of the fittest. Darwin." Ludwig said grinning. "Fight. Or die."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Or oneshot. I'm not entirely sure whether or not I'm going to continue this.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
